


One Day

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Pinto Bar Secret Santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve, over many years</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steammmpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/gifts).



> I went with the prompt 'Holidays' - quite literally, in fact. I hope you enjoy it. Merry Chris-mas. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: this is a work of pure fiction. No offense intended.

**Dec 24th 2007**

“Is it Christmas yet?”

Chris can feel Zach’s smirk as he looks over. “What are you? Five?”

They’re sprawled on loungers by the pool. Chris isn’t really sure how long they’ve been there, how long the party has been going on in the house without them. JJ’s house, to be precise. Well, they weren’t going to say no to a Christmas party on their festive filming break.

“I like Christmas, man,” Chris says unapologetically, gazing up at the sprinkling of stars above them. “The presents, the turkey, the snow…”

“In LA?”

“Pretend snow,” Chris amends. “It’s the spirit of the thing.”

Zach snorts. “You weren’t brought up Catholic. We had to re-enact the nativity story in second grade.”

Chris turns onto his side, a wide grin splitting his features. “Oh god, tell me you were the angel Gabriel.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“What were you, then?” Chris needles. They’ve spent so much time together the last few weeks that he doesn’t think twice about teasing Zach on this. It feels completely natural. Well, as natural as it can through the hazy fog of alcohol. “Come on, spill!”

Zach arches an eyebrow at him, at which point Chris employs his best puppy dog expression. At least, he’s pretty sure that’s what expression he’s pulling. His face isn’t being particularly cooperative. But it seems to work.

“Oh my god, fine! I was a donkey, okay?”

“A donkey?” Chris repeats, dissolving into laughter. “Pictures! I need pictures!”

“No.”

There’s a burst of noise as a door opens nearby, and Zoe’s exasperated voice floats out to them on the cool night air. “They’re out here.”

“Mom’s caught us,” Chris says, attempting to stifle his giggles. 

Zach groans and shifts. “Come on then, Captain.”

As they drag themselves up and head back in, Chris sees Zach’s watch flash midnight and he smiles. Merry Christmas.

~*~

**Dec 24th 2008**

“You want another beer?”

“No, I’m good,” Chris calls. 

A moment later Katie settles beside him on the terrace, beer in hand. “You know, I think Mom’s planning on feeding the five thousand tomorrow.”

Chris snorts. “Same as always. The leftovers will keep us going till next Christmas.”

She smiles around her beer bottle and takes a swig. “It’s nice that we’re all here together, though.” Though she doesn’t say anything more, Chris hears the unspoken admonishment. He hasn’t visited enough lately. It’s an old argument.

Katie nudges his shoulder with hers. “So… big year for you next year.”

“Yeah,” Chris nods, smiling, “if it works out.”

“What do you mean _if_? You’re the new Captain Kirk. This is gonna be huge!”

Chris hums, his mouth twisting. “There’re a lot of fans to please.”

In truth, it’s only a niggling doubt. He’s pretty pleased with what they’ve filmed, and he has a lot of trust in JJ. If anyone can pull off a reboot of a franchise this size, he can. Katie is apparently of the same opinion, as she’s passionately going through all the reasons why it’s going to be the success that Chris needs it to be. The last six months have been almost nothing but auditions, with very little actual work. Trek could potentially be the break he’s been waiting for. At least he knows for certain that he’d made the right last year, choosing Star Trek and Captain Kirk. The other movie had never made it off the ground.

“When do you start promoting?” Katie asks, catching him off guard.

“Huh? Oh, early part of next year.” 

It’s something he’s been looking forward to. While certainly not true of all movies, the cast of this one is a blast. His thoughts settle on Zach and the close friendship they fostered so quickly. Chris has only seen him a couple of times since the movie wrapped but that connection hasn’t been weakened by distance. Yes, he’s looking forward to the next few months.

“Come on,” Katie says suddenly, a mischievous grin appearing as she gets up. “Now Mom and Dad have gone to bed, we can go feel the presents under the tree.”

Chris snorts and shakes his head, but still follows.

~*~

**Dec 24th 2009**

“Let me get this straight. You’re spending Christmas Eve at home, with nothing but beer and pizza for company?”

“Uh-huh,” Chris replies, idly picking olives off his pizza. He should have checked before the delivery guy left with his ten bucks. He hears Zach’s sigh through the receiver.

“Okay, I’m coming to get you.”

“Zach, you don’t have to—“

“Listen up, Pine. I’m coming over to take you out. I want you showered and dressed in twenty.”

Chris groans, but secretly he’s a little pleased. Zach’s bound to have had his own plans, and he’s ditching them to come over. “Okay, okay, keep your shirt on.”

“Be sure to _put_ a shirt on,” Zach orders. “Tees and sweatpants don’t get to go to the ball.”

“So _bossy!_ ”

“Pine—“

“I’m going!”

Chris grins as he ends the call and gets up, slamming the lid on his cooling olive laden pizza. Okay, so maybe there is a better way to spend Christmas Eve.

They get back late—actually early, strictly speaking. The world is tilted, a swaying jumble of Christmas lights that makes Chris equally dizzy and euphoric. He stumbles, laughing, and Zach is there to steady him, amusement and exasperation wrapped up in a lot of big words that Chris can’t challenge right now. And he doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or Zach’s company. He just knows that being pressed against Zach’s body feels good. Probably more than it should. 

~*~

**Dec 24th 2010**

“You’d better not be eating pizza on the couch.”

Chris grins as he adjusts his grip on his cell and walks out onto the terrace, away from noisy distractions. “Actually, I’m at my folks.”

“Okay, good. I’m too far away to do anything about it anyway.”

You _are_ too far away, Chris thinks. It’s been months since they’ve seen each other. Not that he’s, like, counting. That’d be weird. “So how’s the East coast?”

“Cold. I’m freezing my ass off.”

“That’s the price you pay, man.”

“Yeah, but it’s worth it, though. The theaters… the city… the people… you should come over, too.”

It’s nothing Chris hasn’t heard at least a dozen times already. “Uh-huh.”

Zach deepens his voice, adding a rasp. “Come to the dark side, Christopher.”

Chris can’t help but laugh. “Nah, I need the sunshine.”

There’s a swell of voices in the background. Zach says something Chris can’t quite make out, then his voice returns, clear and crisp. “Listen, I have to go. We’ll talk soon, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Chris masks his disappointment, envious of whomever those voices belong to. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Chris.”

~*~

**Dec 24th 2011**

“Admit it, you missed this place,” Chris says, waving his index finger in Zach’s direction, the rest of his hand curled around his glass. He has to raise his voice slightly to be heard over the music and the loud murmur of multiple conversations.

“They are some pretty good bars in New York, you know.”

“But not _this_ one.”

Zach breaks into a grin, rolling his eyes slightly. “No, not this one.”

Chris nods in satisfaction and has a drink. “Too bad Zoe couldn’t make it… she’d better be at JJ’s pre-production party next week.” He looks up at Zach sharply. “You’re coming, right?”

“Sure. I’ve gotta make the most of the few perks there are when I’m about to spend months with no eyebrows and a bowl cut.”

Chris plays a mini symphony on his tiny violin. “On the plus side, you _do_ look adorable.”

“I look like I’m in third grade.”

“Wow, you had no eyebrows in third grade?”

“Shut up.”

Chris grins, taking that as a victory. “Just be grateful you didn’t have to put on twenty pounds. I’m sick of food already.”

“Says the guy munching his way through a bowl of potato chips.”

“Gotta keep it up, man.”

“Potato chips are just grease and air. Get back to the chicken.”

“I would, but I’m pretty sure I’m single-handedly creating a city shortage.”

Zach’s composure finally breaks, his mouth splitting into an easy grin as he looks down into his glass. “You’re right,” he says, shaking his head, still grinning. “I did miss this.”

~*~

**Dec 24th 2012**

“Pineapple on pizza, yes or no?”

Chris shudders. “Definitely no. I mean, come on, fruit and pizza? Those are two food groups that should never meet.”

“You know tomatoes are classed as fruit as well, right?”

“Yeah, but that’s a technicality. They’re more of an honorary vegetable. Have you ever seen tomatoes in a fruit bowl?”

Believing he’s won the point, Chris grabs another slice of pepperoni and takes a large bite. It had been a surprise when Zach had shown up at his door earlier, in Zach’s words, ' _to save him from his solitary pizza and I Love Lucy reruns_.' It was even more of a surprise when, instead of dragging him out, Zach joined him. 

Now they’re both spread across the couch, eating pizza and philosophizing while flicking through a thousand mundane TV channels. The last time they’d done this was back when Trek 2 wrapped earlier in the year. In a few months they’ll be promoting said movie, and Chris can’t wait for the press freight train to gather steam—not for the endless repetitive questions, but this. Zach and him. A war of wits and words. This is what Chris lives for.

He wakes up a couple of hours later to find himself drooling on Zach’s shoulder, Zach’s head atop his, their hands brushing against each other where they rest on the couch. That should probably be the catalyst to move, to joke loudly enough to wake Zach up and say goodnight, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t move an inch. He simply notes the time and closes his eyes again, a small smile upon his face. 

Merry Christmas, Zach.

~*~

**Dec 24th 2013**

“This is going to end very badly.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic.”

“Tell that to my agent when I end up with a broken leg.”

Chris tentatively moves one foot across the ice and then the other, trying to ignore Zach who is smirking beside him. Chris would shove him away if he wasn’t desperately trying to remain upright. Instead, he only clings on tighter.

“Like a helpless puppy,” Zach murmurs fondly, earning a glare.

“I haven’t exactly had much practice.”

“Don’t try to walk, that’ll only make you fall over. You need to push off and glide, like this.” Zach skates forward, tugging Chris along for the ride—because he’s not letting go, fuck that—and then spins to face him. “Okay, you try.”

Chris is very aware of the other skaters all around them, many of them kids, who all seem to have taken to the ice like professionals. Damn it, he’s not going to be beaten by a five-year-old in an Elmo beanie. Taking a deep breath, he slides one foot forward, relieved when he doesn’t immediately end up on his ass. He slides the other, and there’s a slight wobble this time but he remains upright.

“That’s it,” Zach says encouragingly. “Perfect!”

Chris would never have thought he’d be spending Christmas Eve skating in Central Park—he’d kinda hoped they’d be spending it in bed, working off dinner, which has been his favorite workout for the past seven months—but once he finds his feet, it becomes more enjoyable than nerve-wracking. And it’s wonderfully picturesque, skating under the stars, surrounded by the New York skyline. It’s freeing, too. No one recognizes them, too wrapped up in their own enjoyment to look too closely at the skaters that pass them.

“So, have I won you over yet?” Zach asks after several circuits, skating backwards to talk to him.

Chris smiles, pushing his legs a little harder so that he can close the distance. He misjudges it slightly and ends up executing a full body tackle, both of them going down in a heap of flailing limbs and breathless laughter. “You did that a long time ago,” Chris finally answers. 

Pinned beneath him, Zach meets his gaze and his dark eyes, bright with laughter, fill with a deeper emotion. He pulls Chris down into a kiss, cool lips giving way to warm mouths. And then they’re back on their feet and Zach’s out of reach again, laughing as he takes off across the ice.

~*~

**Dec 24th 2014**

“You know, you can stay and help clean up if you want!” Chris calls to the retreating figures, one last vain attempt before car doors slam on a host of excuses. He knows it was a long shot. It’s the same every time: a great party, with great food, an impeccable host—if he does say so himself—and afterwards, one hell of a clean-up operation. Maybe his parents had the right idea with a holiday vacation, but Chris can’t imagine it’d be that much fun alone.

He goes back inside, surveys the wreckage of dirty dishes, glasses, beer cans, and unidentified food items littering his floors and furniture, and sighs. “Merry Christmas.”

He’s midway through clearing dishes when his cell rings, and he hastily deposits them in a heap to answer it before it goes to voice mail. “Hello?”

“Hey! Merry almost Christmas.”

“Oh. Hi, Katie.”

“Wow, don’t sound too enthusiastic, you’re only feeding my ego.”

Chris grimaces. “Sorry, I just—“ He shakes his head, not entirely sure where that sentence was going. “Look, never mind.”

“Ah. You thought I was Zach, right?”

“What? No! Why would you—that’s not even—“

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Chris pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to regain some semblance of articulation. “Did you call for a reason?”

“I called to wish my baby brother a Merry Christmas! And to remind you that my offer still stands.”

“Thanks, but… I’m just going to hang here, watch a few movies…”

“Well, if you change your mind—“

“I’ll be right over.”

“Okay, good. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Chris ends the call, proceeding to check for any missed calls or messages, but there’s nothing. Reining in his irritation, he pockets the phone. He hasn’t heard from Zach all day; not unusual for a normal day, maybe, but this is Christmas Eve. Chris would have expected a text at least… a brief ‘Hey, how’s it going?’ _Something_. But Zach’s probably busy with his theater buddies, out at a bar somewhere, drunkenly singing Christmas carols while his phone lies forgotten in his coat pocket. The thought sucks any remnants of festive joy Chris might have been holding onto. 

He hates that Zach is in New York. No. He hates that Zach is in New York and he isn’t there with him. Chris gets why he has to be there, of course he does, and he understands and supports Zach’s career choices. But it’s Christmas, and they should be together, _would_ be together if it wasn’t for equally busy schedules, with Chris heavily involved in promoting Into The Woods for its Christmas release. He’d been looking forward to seeing Zach when he was in New York for the premiere, but they had barely had any time together, and it had all ended up being rather bittersweet.

Chris blinks, realizing that he’s been standing and staring blankly at the surrounding mess for the past few minutes. He’s tempted to leave it, to call it a night and forget about it until tomorrow, but the thought of cleaning it all up on Christmas Day is even more depressing. So, grudgingly, he resumes his collection of dirty dishes.

“Looks like you could use a hand.”

Chris looks up so fast, he gets a crick in his neck. “Zach? Oh my god!” He’s across the room in seconds, tackling Zach so hard that they stumble into the wall together. “I thought—“ Chris pulls back from the fierce hug to stare at Zach’s gleeful face. “…I can’t believe you’re really here.”

Zach’s hand slides around the base of his skull and draws him in. “Let me help with that.”

 

End.


End file.
